My Dear Mother
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A tale of a mother whose dying wish motivates her son to grow as a man.


My dear mother…

She lay on the bed, sick and nearing death. There was nothing I could do for her, but stay by her side. I cried softly while holding her hand.

"My dear son, do not let my death hinder your life." She said to me, with a smile. "I want you to be strong when I pass. Please…"

"Mother, I'll try my best to make a name for myself…for you…" I told her. I couldn't stop my tears. It was painful to see her like this. I was ready to cut myself open so I could go to the world beyond and prepare it for her. I had the knife ready. She saw it somehow. "My dear, don't do such a drastic thing." She told me. "Allow me to live my last moments with you…" I dropped the knife. My mother thought I was going to kill her.

I couldn't handle it. I broke down crying. "I can't believe you would think that of your own son!" I picked up the knife. "I was going to cut myself, to prepare Heaven for you my dear mother!" "You can't prepare what is already prepped, son." "What can I do for you, dear mother?!" I said, desperate. "Let me enjoy one last pleasure in this world." She said, holding my hand. "I remember when I met your father so long ago; he was so charismatic towards me." She smiled. "What your mother is about to request from you is something I can't fathom to ask you, unless I was in my current state."

My heart stopped. My mother wanted me to…

"I want for you…" I couldn't believe it. "I want for you to…" "I want for you to…find a nice lady and make a new family." She said. My heart fell down. "Family?" "I want to see you make a child in front of my old eyes with whatever woman you choose. I want to see that as my last memory." I shook my head and agreed to my mother's last wish. "Yoyoi! I shall do as you wish, dear mother~" I took my leave.

There were women all over, but only one could be the one that bear my child. That one was too skinny, that one was too clumsy, that one was too indecent. It became a stressful situation. But then, I looked at one more woman. She was beautiful. Life, hometown, health, she was all of those elements into one. I had to seize the moment, for my dear mother. I went to her, and found a flower from the ground. I recited this haiku for her and her only.

This flower though dead

It symbolizes yourself

Aged but not wilted

Her eyes sparkled aglow, moved by my heart's words. She fell over, but I caught her from her unfortunate fate. She looked at me and said these words, "Marry me, my love." And we did. We married in an instant. But what a fool I was, my dear mother was still waiting for me on her deathbed. We rushed to see her, but it was too late. My mother was no longer in the bed. She was gone. And I could not grant her wish for her. I took the knife from my torso and proceeded to cut myself. But my dear wife stopped me in advance. "Even if she's no longer in this world, surely she's watching from above?" She told me. And I realized that she was never gone. She was watching me from above. I looked up with tears in my eyes; only to find out she really was watching me from above.

"Yoyoi! Dear mother, why are you not in your bed?!" I asked.

"My foolish son, you are still dependant on your mother, whom has long since finished raising you." She told me. "I want to have grandchildren who will know of me and meet me before I go, and you do not even have a wife!" She saw my beloved. "How much did you pay for her to act as your wife?" "Such disgraceful words to say!" She said. "Your dear son won my heart the right way!" "Oh, is that so? Can he engage in procreation the right way as well?" "Yoyoi! We'll show you the creation of your first grandchild, dear mother!"

A bong of a drum, followed by the Japanese ukulele, or whatever you call that thing.

It is sunset and our two lovers are about to engage in post-marital sex. Yamanbako was the only one in the audience, sipping tea. "Yoyoi! Now, this is…the time of which you shall see, dear mother…the creation of your grandchild!" "Dear Kumadori, I'm happy to engage in this ritual with you." His lover said to him. They engaged in kissing, and finally, intercourse. Yamabako's eyes grew wide and wider and wider as she witnessed her son creating a child with his wife. She began to tear up. Finally, the two were finished, both sealing the deal with a kiss. "Yoyoi!" Kumadori yelled. "Dear mother, at last your final wish has been fulfulled!" "My dear son, you've made me proud!" The two ran to each other behind a sunset on the beach and hugged. "For this glorious moment, I shall recite this haiku."

A grandchild at last

I can ascend to Heaven

Goodbye and Tekkai

Yamabako pulled out a knife and stabbed herself, crushing the blade in the process. "But alas, I cannot die, my dear son…" "And why is that, dear mother?" Kumadori asked. "Because I am not sick, nor am I able to take my own life." She began to cry along with her son. Kumadori's wife merely looked at them, as the waves crashed in the foreground.


End file.
